Hunter or Something
by Wrath of The Sun Deity
Summary: Monsters... they exist in all of us. It's one of the few things that we cannot escape. We can learn to love, cry and so on, but we can never escape our base instincts. The instinct to prey on those weaker than us, the instinct to hunt. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am a hunter.
1. Chapter 1

_**A New Story**_

 _ **Yes I know.**_

 _ **You can all kill me later.**_

 _ **I'm still waiting for the next chapter of Watching Hero or Monster for me to work on.**_

 _ **Let's try and get 30 reviews!**_

* * *

 _Monsters... they exist in all of us. It's one of the few things that we cannot escape. We can learn to love, cry and so on, but we can never escape our base instincts. The instinct to prey on those weaker than us, the instinct to hunt._

 _My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am a hunter._

 _The monster within me? I do not know its name... only that it has been with me since my birth._

 _This is our story... one forged from our blood and tears._

* * *

Everywhere he looked, he saw red. He couldn't escape it. It seemed to follow him wherever he went, no matter how far he had gone. The red stains of his past just wouldn't leave him alone.

A small chuckle escaped his mouth, despite the tears escaping his eyes. Was this his penance? His payment? If so... then he would gladly shove it up the ass of whoever wanted it.

He was Naruto Fucking Uzumaki! He wasn't anyone's bitch and he was most certainly not going to die today. The spear sticking out of his chest twisted as its owner pushed it deeper into the young man's chest.

" _You still live?_ " The being asked with a raspy voice, " _You are stronger than I had expected._ " Its long demonic black arms picked up the human child and grinned, its long white teeth glinting in the moonlight, " _You will make a good warrior, one enhanced by my might!_ "

"G-go f-f-fuck yourself!" Naruto gargled out, the blood in his mouth impeding his ability to speak. He screamed out in pain as another spear was driven through his stomach!

The creature released a laugh as its claws dug into Naruto's shoulders, " _What temper! I would have thought you were one of us_ already _if it weren't for the fact that you don't have a single drop of vampire blood in you._ " Saying nothing more, he bit down on Naruto's stomach, " _We'll be fixing that._ "

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt a surging pain from his stomach... before it disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. A cocky grin spawned on the young man's face, "What the hell was that supposed to do?" He could still feel the pain, but that was mostly from the spears that were lodged in his body, as he glared at the monster in front of him, "Maybe I should start calling you loser instead of monster?"

The monster snarled as it tossed Naruto to the side, a loud roar escaping its mouth. It turned to the impudent human child, red eyes burning with untold anger, as its claws grew longer, " _If I cannot turn you... then I shall feast on your body!_ "

Naruto felt panic as he tried to scoot away from 'Loser', "Fuck No! Go eat your own, you'd be doing him a favor!" Another yelp of pain escaped his mouth as he found one of 'Loser's' claws digging into his left leg.

" _You are trying my patience human. So, do me a favor and stay quiet while I have my fill- GRK!_ " 'Loser's' monologue was cut short as he found an arrow protruding from his chest, " _What in Hades name is this!? Who has dared to_ _interrupt me!?_ "

His only answer was more arrows shooting into the clearing and impaling themselves into the monster's body.

"Holy shit..." Naruto whispered, absentmindedly trying to pull out one of the spears in his body, "THAT WAS AWESOME!" He paused when he saw someone, or something, come out of the forest. The fact that he had already lost a lot of blood made it hard for him to see who, or what, exactly had saved him... but he did know one thing.

Those were some of the prettiest silver eyes he had ever seen.

That was his last thought as he fell into unconsciousness, the injuries that he had sustained finally taking its toll on him.

* * *

When he next woke up, it was to a headache and a strangely warm feeling in his lower abdomen. Raising his head, he noticed that his shirt and jeans had been removed. Probably so that his wounds could be cleaned and treated.

He paused when he noticed a young girl, roughly around his age staring at him. Her silver eyes, the same ones as his savior, never left his form as she sat next to his side.

"Where you the one who saved me?" Naruto asked bluntly, not willing to skirt around the issue like so many others would.

The girl nodded, a faint smile on her face, "Yes... though I doubt I would have had to do so if you hadn't provoked the vampire." She shook her head in amusement, her long auburn hair flowing like fire, "It is hard to believe that there are still people like you out here."

"Huh?" Naruto asked dumbly, a small wince escaping as the pain in his stomach intensified for a short moment.

"I'm talking about the young girl that you saved from being eaten by the vampire." The girl responded with a tilted head, her silver eyes softening as she looked at his exhausted body, "And at no small cost to yourself might I add." She closed her eyes in thought, "Most would have run away, yet you stayed and risked your life for one that you did not even know. Why?"

"Why not?" Naruto asked with a hiss, his teeth clenched together as he tried to bear the pain, "Besides... I'd have to be a monster to leave a young girl to that kind of fate. I had the power to do something, so I did."

The girl's smile widened, "A good sentiment," Putting her hands over some of his wounds, a silver glow surrounded her hands. With a slight hum, the pain that Naruto felt diminished into nothingness, "Tell me... do you know who I am?"

"No," Naruto shook his head in the negative as a sigh escaped his mouth, "Sorry 'bout that. Mind informing me of your identity."

The girl hummed in thought, "It's hard to explain, especially for a mortal, but I'll try. I at least owe you that." She glanced to the bow that laid on the floor, "Tell me, what do you know of Greek mythology?"

* * *

"So... you're saying that gods and goddesses exist?" Naruto asked, wanting to make sure that he understood everything correctly, "And that you are the Artemis from myths?"

The girl, Artemis, nodded, "Yup."

"...I want proof." Naruto stated after a moment's thought, "There is no way you can honestly expect me to believe something like that," His arms were crossed as he stared at the 'goddess' in front of him.

Artemis blinked, "So let me get this straight. You have no problem with finding out that vampires exist, and yet you can't believe that I'm a goddess?" She shook her head in exasperation, "Very well, Mortal."

Letting out a slither of her divine power, the tent that they were in dissolved into silver particles and reformed a few feet away from them, "Believe me now?"

"Nope," Naruto responded as he popped the 'p', "That could easily just be a form of transmutation or maybe even energy manipulation. Besides, I already knew that Vampires existed, although, I do admit... it was a different breed to what I was normally accustomed to seeing."

"Really?" Artemis raised an eyebrow in interest. There were not many who knew of the existence of such creatures, but still, there were more pressing matters to deal with, "Still... If I can not prove it to you in this way, then maybe..." She snapped her fingers with an amused smirk on her face, "this will work better."

A sharp tingle could be felt within Naruto's stomach before a flash of light overtook his vision. As he tried to regain his bearings, he couldn't help but notice that she was much bigger than before, "BAAAH!"

Panic.

That was what he felt as he realized what just came out of his mouth. As he tried to look at his hands, he found himself staring at two furry white hooved legs. She'd turned him into a sheep... a fucking sheep.

With another snap of Artemis's finger and cue flash of light, he was back to being his normal self. He glared at the amused smirk she wore, "Fine! I believe you. You are Artemis, Goddesses of Hunting, the Moon, and Childbirth."

"I thought you would," She gestured to his body, "While transmutation is powerful in its own right, it still follows rules. As a deity, I can circumvent those rules and do what I wish." Her smirk turned smug as she watched him grumble to himself.

"Hmph!" Naruto crossed his arms in irritation, "You're a hax, you know that?" He shivered as he felt the cold air nip at his skin, "Though that does remind me, aren't you supposed to be a man hater?"

Artemis merely smiled as she willed a silver blanket to form over the young boy's shoulders, "No... well, sort of. I hate morons and idiots in general, no matter the gender." Her maternal instinct flared as she watched him snuggle into the blanket, "It just so happens to be that most idiots, and rapists, are men." She raised her index finger into the air, "Also, despite popular belief, I prefer virgin _sacrifices_!"

"Really?" Naruto blinked at that, "I always thought that you saved women because, well you know, because you valued female supremacy."

The goddess snorted, "I think I've helped more men than I have women." She shook her head in amusement, "And you are right, I do value female supremacy, but I also happen to like females as a delicacy."

"...Ok... why am I not surprised?" Naruto asked himself, with a slight touch of relief evident in his tone. He was glad that he was a male and not one of Artemis's favorite foods, "How often do you tend to eat females?"

"Not that often, actually," Artemis admitted, "I really only eat those who annoy me, and even then, I'm more likely to just burn them to death and then eat the remains. If I'm in a really good mood, though, then I have a special way to cook them." She paused as she felt her stomach rumble, "Nowadays, though, I just stick to animals. Less fat and all that. Speaking of which, I'm getting pretty hungry, so... you want anything to eat?"

Naruto frowned as his own stomach grumbled, a new found hunger surging from within him, "...Yes please," He mumbled meekly from under the goddesses amused stare.

With a snap of her finger, Artemis summoned a deer into the middle of the tent. The poor creature was so surprised that it didn't get the chance to react to the gleaming blade heading for its neck.

With a squelch, the blade separated the creature's head from its neck in a clean sweep, something that Naruto was impressed by.

"Impressive." Naruto commented as he ignored the wide-eyed head of the now dead deer, "How long will it take to clean it and make it eatable?"

"Using my godly power?" Artemis answered, "Immediately." She grinned at him, her silver eyes igniting with mischief, "But where's the fun in that?" Pulling a small blade out of her jacket, she went to skinning the animal, taking care not to damage the fur, "I prefer to take my time and savor the kill. Much more satisfying, at least in my own mind."

Naruto shrugged, that was fair, "I ain't complaining my lady. I was just curious." He paused as he heard a familiar ringtone coming from within the pants that were laying to the side, "If you excuse me, I need to take this call." Getting up, he noticed that the pain was gone. He gave Artemis a thankful nod, an unspoken message being sent to her.

Artemis merely smiled back as the mortal boy picked up the phone and left the small clearing.

* * *

"Yes?" Naruto asked into the phone as he leaned against a tree, his free hand idly touching the new scar on his stomach.

" _Where are you?_ " The male voice asked, "I' _ve been trying to track you, but something seems to be blocking the tracker._ " The man was obviously frantic, at least if the shuffling that Naruto heard in the background was to be an indicator.

"There is nothing to be worried about," Naruto assured the man, "I was attacked by a vampire, but someone saved me," His blue eyes turned crimson red as his vision increased ten fold, allowing him to gaze at the goddess a few meters away, "Someone powerful."

The man on the phone paused, " _A vampire? You're certain?_ " The excitement was evident, something that made Naruto chuckle, " _Please tell me you got a sample?_ "

Naruto winced as he rubbed the back of his head, his eyes turning back into their normal sky blue, "Ah no, sorry... the vampire was kind of disintegrated into golden dust." He paused, trying to figure out if he should explain the fact that it was a different type of Vampire, "Also... how many types of vampires are there?"

The man paused, " _I don't really know, but the most common one we know about is the Sanguine... why are you asking about this Naruto?_ " His voice was sharp and also worried, " _...Wait... are you saying it was a different type of vampire?_ "

"I think so," Naruto mumbled quietly, but still loud enough to be heard over the phone, "...What do you want me to do?"

" _Nothing right now. I want you to recuperate wherever you are and then come back home._ " The man announced before hanging up.

Naruto said nothing, only staring at the phone with a strange look in his eyes.

* * *

"You ok? Artemis asked as she served Naruto a plate of deer meat with a side of vegetables. There was a strange look in his eyes, one that intrigued her, "Cause if you wanna talk, I'm here."

He smiled at the young looking goddess, "I'm fine, but thanks for the offer." He bowed his head in gratitude before digging into the food with a ravenous hunger.

While most of his attention was on the food, a small part of it was focused on the goddess in front of him. His abnormal mind prevented him from completely ignoring the powerful being that was before him.

Taking a breath, he rested the silver plate on the dirt ground and looked at Artemis, "So what's it like being a goddess, a divine being that can not be killed?" He was curious as to what it felt like being an immortal being... just like his dad.

"At times... rather boring." Artemis admitted, not ashamed at all of calling her job boring, "It's one of the reasons I run around with my handmaidens, provides some excitement in a rather mundane, never-ending, existence." She rested her head in the palm of her hand as she gazed at the boy, her eyes slightly glowing silver as she looked at his internal biology.

While everything seemed mostly normal, she did find signs of unique cells that she knew no other humans had. They honestly looked lupine in nature... like that of a fox.

"All most all of us deities have a hobby. My sister, Athena, runs most of America's educational system, something that she finds to be fun." She grimaced as she remembered one of the few times she had to sit in on one of the college classes that Athena taught, "Hephaestus likes forging, something that I can respect. He's one of my more tolerable brothers, at least when compared to Ares and Apollo."

Naruto merely smiled, "Sounds tiring." He paused as he remembered something important, "What about your Dad and Hera?"

"Zeus... well he likes to fuck anything with a pair of tits." Artemis groaned to herself, "He's a pervert and satyric." She still remembered the day he made an advance on her... she learned to truly fear Hera on that day, "Lady Hera's hobby is trying to keep him in check."

The laugh that escaped Naruto's lips was refreshing to both of them. As he wiped a tear from his eye, he bowed his head again, "I thank you for that. I have not laughed in such a long time... it was refreshing to me."

"You're welcome." Artemis's eyes twinkled like stars in the night sky as she stood back up, "I fear though that my time with you is coming to an end." She stretched her hand out to him so as to help him up, "Is there anything I can do for you, as thanks for saving the girl?"

Naruto gladly accepted her hand as he got up, "All I would ask for is transportation back to my home in Old City." He smiled at the beautiful girl, "Other than that, you have done more for me than anyone else has, not including my family and really close friends."

Artemis merely nodded, closing her eyes as she summoned a ride for her new friend. With a bright flash of light, a silver motorcycle appeared a few feet away, "This will take you where you need to go and further." She smiled at him, "Feel free to keep it. It's a gift from me to you."

Naruto nodded as he talked up to the beautiful ride, "Thank you." As his hand touched the seat, he felt a chilly cold enter into him, "What-the?" Letting go, he felt a strange energy leave.

As he looked to Artemis for an explanation, he found that he was the only thing left in the clearing, except for the motorcycle. Shaking his head, he got on the bike and ignored the strange energy that flowed into him.

As he revved up the bike, he was surprised to find a silver helmet form on his head. Choosing to ignore the strange phenomenon, he grinned, "Time to ride!"

* * *

Nikola Tesla was pacing in his bedroom, his hands crossed before his chest. He didn't know how to feel about the information that Naruto had provided him. Clenching his hands tightly, he released a small sigh, "Damn."

Apparently, there were other types of vampires than just the Sanguine.

As he looked at the mirror in the room, he couldn't help but smirk as his black eyes turned completely pitch black, leaving nothing but the pitch blackness. His teeth grew into incredibly long fangs, while his nails became akin to claws.

"...I wonder what it is that saved you, my dear son." He stroked his chin with his claw-like nails, "Something that can kill a vampire is not to be taken lightly, not at all."

He closed his eyes in thought, his body turning back to normal, "I have so many questions... ones that I know my dear Helen can help me solve." Going to the phone, he picked it up and started to dial a number he had memorized by heart.

* * *

At an undisclosed location, a group of nine men met in the shadows of the night, the bright moon shining brightly above them. The first man, a man with purple ringed eyes, smiled as he looked at the rest of the people, "It is happening... the Ninth King abnormal is awakening."

Another man with pure red eyes, with three black tomoes circling the pupils, smiled as well, "I see... when do you want us to hunt it down?"

"Patience Itachi... its time will come. First, we must capture the other king abnormals before they escape." The purple-eyed man announced as he turned his back to the group, a calm confidence extruding from his body.

Itachi merely bowed his head, "Understood Leader-sama." He rubbed the ring on his hand as his body started turning transparent, "What would you have me do in the meantime?"

The leader frowned as he went over the plan, "Nothing major. Just keep doing what you have been doing already. Keep an eye on the Sanctuary Network and try to recruit any powerful abnormal you might come across."

Itachi merely nodded as his body finally disappeared completely.

* * *

 _ **So what did you guys think?**_

 _ **Did you enjoy it?**_

 _ **I know it's kind of short, but I just wanted to test the water first.**_

 _ **Please fav, follow and leave a review.**_

 _ **I want as many reviews as I can get.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here we are**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Goal: 70 or more reviews? Can we do that?**_

 _ **I know we can.**_

* * *

"Now tell me again... what happened?" Nikola asked as he sat at his desk, his eyes showing his true age to his son. In his hands was a small pad that he used to write notes upon, "You say a goddess saved you?"

Naruto nodded, slightly exasperated with his father, "Yes... Phoebe Artemis, Greek Goddess of the Moon, Hunting, and Childbirth." He picked up the glass of orange juice in front of him and took a sip of it.

Nikola nodded, "... And this was after the vampire bit you in the stomach?" He pointed to said part of Naruto's body, "If I'm wrong, feel free to correct me."

"No, you're right." Naruto nodded as he rubbed his newly scarred stomach, "All I really remember was a burning sensation, like that of a fire within my veins." He shook his head, "I didn't know what was going to happen, but I guess my abnormal nature prevented me from being turned?"

Scratching his chin, Nikola nodded hesitantly, "It could be. We've never had an encounter with such a vampire before... so it's possible that their venom only works on Humans."

Naruto simply nodded as he closed his eyes in thought, "So what do we do?"

"To be honest? I don't really know." Nikola admitted as his eyes bled into pitch black, "I mean besides the obvious, which requires research into this 'goddess'. Maybe see if we can get a sample of the venom in your bloodstream, assuming it hasn't been purged from your system yet."

Opening his eyes, Naruto's burning red eyes met his father's eyes of darkness, "Very well." Raising his hand, his fingernails grew into razor-sharp claws, "Where do you want the cut?"

"Nowhere," Nikola answered as he got out of his seat, allowing his 'vampire' mode to subside, "My dearest is coming here as a favor to me. She will be the one to check you over." He crossed his hands behind his back, "If there is nothing else, then you are free to go."

Nodding, Naruto allowed his own nature to fade away leaving only his slightly hellish eyes, "Sweet! If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen." Giving a mock salute to his father, Naruto bolted out of the room.

* * *

"Thank you so much!" Naruto bowed his head in thanks before digging into the bowl of ramen before him. It was like watching a vacuum at work as the food was sucked up into the blond's mouth.

The girl who served him the food sighed, "I don't know how you can manage to stomach that much food." Her bright pink hair was cut into a short bob, almost giving her a boyish look, "I mean it doesn't even have that much favor."

Seemingly ignoring her, Naruto continued to suck up the divine noodles.

It only took a few more seconds before he had completely cleaned the bowl, not even a drop of broth left. As he rested the bowl on the table, he leveled a glare at the girl, "Sakura... You don't know what you are talking about." His eyes were set in a horrid glare, an unearthly chill crawling up Sakura's back, "So I will forgive you this one time... but If I hear such a thing come out of your mouth again..."

He ended his threat there, choosing to let her imagination do the rest of the work.

Sakura shivered as she looked into her friend's frigid blue eyes. They were like glaciers, ready to freeze anyone who got in their way.

"Now..." Naruto picked up the bowl and handed it to her, "I would _just love it_ if you could serve me another." Despite the smile on his face, Sakura knew that refusing would be bad for her.

So she did the only thing she could; she complied, "What flavor would you like it to be?"

"Surprise me," He commented idly as he waved her off, "Just make sure it tastes good." He closed his eyes as he savored the smell of ramen coming from within the kitchen, "Also, tell the old man that his food is still as great as ever."

A low beeping sound drew Sakura's attention to the watch on Naruto's wrist. It was a small thing, almost comparable to an armband, as a holographic image appeared in front of the boy's face.

Soon, words in reverse started to sprawl across the screen, too fast for Sakura to read. Somehow, though, Naruto managed to not only read it but even start to type up some sort of reply to whoever sent it. Pressing some sort of send button, Naruto released a small sigh.

"If you excuse me, I have some things to take care of." Naruto said as he put down the holographic screen, "Send my ramen to my room." As he walked out of the grand dining room, he ignored the people watching him as he left

"Time to meet the guests," A sharp grin tugged at the corners of Naruto's lips.

* * *

As he opened the massive front doors, he was surprised to find a couple of good-looking women in front of him. Trying to find something to say, he went for the basics of manners, "How may I help you?"

Inwardly, he cursed himself for sounding like some sort of British posh man... crap! He was starting to sound like his dad.

"We're here to see Nikola Tesla," The oldest woman announced, her blue eyes conveying that she meant no harm, "I'm certain you were told of our arrival? My name is Helen Magnus." She stretched her hand out for a handshake. Seeing Naruto accept it, she smiled.

Standing to the side, he beckoned them inside, "I see," He looked to his armband and smiled, "When he said there would be guests, I did not realize that they would be so beautiful."

While Helen rolled her eyes, her daughter couldn't help the smirk on her face. Naruto winked at her, something that Helen noticed and giggled at. She remembered what it was like to be young, when men would flirt with her, they still did, and she with them, which she still did as well.

Clapping her hands, she smiled at the younger man, "While this is all fun, I do believe you are supposed to show us to your boss?" She gave a pointed look to Ashley, hoping to convey that there was a purpose to their visit and it was not to flirt with a good looking boy.

"Uh? Nikola isn't my boss." Naruto scratched the back of his head with a confused expression, "Hell, I'd sooner be dead than call him boss."

Helen blinked, not expecting that answer to her question/command. It did beg an important question, if he did not work for Nikola, what was he doing in the mansion, "Um, excuse me?"

"Yeah," Naruto crossed his hands behind his head, "He's not my boss... he's my father." He ignored the wide-eyed look on their faces as he started to walk away, "You can either stay there and continue to gawk, or you can follow me and go take care of your business with Dad."

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was a man of many talents. The powers that his eyes granted him made him an excellent tracker and spy, which was why he was tasked with keeping a constant eye, pun intended, on the three men that came with the women.

He couldn't help the disdain he felt for the human in front of him. The way he clambered about... it was an insult to all who could claim to hold the title of spy, whether they were abnormal or human.

The other two, the Bigfoot and werewolf, were slightly better, and he wasn't just saying that because they were abnormal. His eyes tracked how they took deep breaths of the air, trying to sniff out any unfamiliar scents.

Allowing a smirk to form on his face, he jumped from his hiding place in the trees and into the middle of the group, "Don't you know it's rude to be sniffing around your host's place of residence?"

"What the hell man!?" The human screamed as he jumped into the arms of Bigfoot. His heart was beating faster than it had ever before, something that made it harder for him to calm down and think rationally.

Sasuke sneered at the startled human, "Why two abnormal would keep company with such a creature is beyond me." His red eyes started spinning as he looked at the werewolf, "You are an apex predator, yet you are forced to babysit this human."

"He's our friend." The werewolf, Henry Foss, growled out, "It's you, on the other hand, who has chosen the bad company." His form started quivering as his other side started to rear its ugly head.

Seeing things start to escalate, Bigfoot put his foot down, in this case, quite literally, "Enough! We have no need to fight! We are guests here, Henry!" He gave both the werewolf and human a pointed stare, "We will not start a fight here."

"So you listen to that brutish friend of yours?" The smirk on Sasuke's face was purely malicious, "I guess that explains a lot." Suddenly, he lashed out with his right foot and smacked Henry straight in the face, "Besides... I want to fight."

Bigfoot snarled as he charged at Sasuke, choosing to discard his earlier sentiments.

* * *

"So... a son?" Helen asked her former friend with a raised eyebrow, hiding the hurt she felt. She was currently sitting in a chair that Nikola had provided for her. It wasn't something she would relax in, but at the same time, not completely uncomfortable, "I'm surprised you never told anyone."

Nikola snorted as he poured her a glass of red wine, "Who was there to tell?" Once he was satisfied with the amount in the glass, he handed it to her with a smile, "Besides, the only person I could tell wasn't too happy with me."

"Yes, well attempting to take over the world tends to do that." Helen gave him a pointed stare as she took a sip of the exotic wine. Swirling the liquid in her mouth, she savored the flavor, "Mmh... so who is it that you need me to look over?"

Nikola's smile morphed into a frown, "You actually met him already." He hesitated for a second as he fell into his seat, "I'd sent Naruto on a mission regarding a friend of mine. I don't know the exact details... but he was bitten, Helen." Once again, Nikola's eyes turned pitch black, "Somehow, somewhere, there are vampires still lurking in the world."

"You are certain?" The alarm that Helen felt was great, although there was a hint of skepticism in her voice, "I was pretty certain that the churches took great care to eliminate them all."

Nikola gnashed his teeth, "Whether they did or not, that is not the case now. They are back Helen... and they've just bitten my son." The anger he felt was palpable, lightning sparking of his body like a furious storm, "As much as I want to bring back my race, I will not do it at the cost of my son."

"Never thought I'd hear you say something like that," Helen admitted, a hint of awe in her voice, "But I can understand where you are coming from." She knew what it was like to fear for her child's life.

Pouring himself a glass of the expensive wine, Nikola merely sighed, "Helen... help him, please. I know you hate me, and I don't blame you, but don't let him suffer because of my mistakes."

"I had no such intention," Helen got up from her seat, a fire burning within her light blue eyes, "We may have our differences, and our goals might collide more than I like, but I won't allow Naruto to suffer because of it."

Nikola bowed his head in sincere gratitude, "Thank you."

* * *

As Apollo's chariot flew over the morning sky, the moon goddess was in the middle of her camp, getting ready for a day of hunting with her virgin maidens. She was currently taking off her outfit, the one that she wore in her chariot.

She had already taken off the tight black top that she wore, leaving her only in the pristine white bra that held her plump breasts up. They weren't insanely big, but not so small that one could question her gender.

Looking into the mirror she had conjured for herself, she got to removing the black form-fitting pants that she wore. While they were comfortable, they wouldn't be practical for a day of hunting. She needed something that would allow her freedom of movement, and tight pants would not do.

Once she was done taking them off, she summoned her regular hunting outfit, a pristine white dress.

It wasn't what one would normally consider a dress. unless you were Aphrodite. It barely covered her ass, but for Artemis, it was practical. If one was going to be dodging strikes from beings twice your size, then one did not go for looks or design, but aerodynamics. Only someone like herself or Athena would understand such a thing.

Quickly putting it on, she adjusted it by tying a knot on the side and letting the excess of the dress flow freely behind her, almost like a cape.

The rest of the dress barely covered her breasts and exposed everything else, but the goddess of hunting was fine with that. She didn't care what others thought of her.

"My lady?" Her lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade, announced as she entered the tent, "The others are ready for you."

Artemis smiled at that, "Thank you, Zoë" Adjusting her long auburn hair, she willed it to the color of Nyx herself, "I will be there shortly. Why don't you start training the new recruits in the meantime?" Her smile turned purely divine, "If I feel you did a good job, I'll reward you handsomely tonight."

"As you wish, my lady." Zoë bowed her head in obedience, a small part of her growing in excitement at the prospect her mistress promised. Turning on her heels, she left the tent in a hurry.

Shaking her head in amusement, Artemis turned her thoughts to the mortal boy that she had saved. At first, she hadn't planned on intervening and saving his life, but a part of her was moved by his selflessness. There were so few that would have done what he had done... that was why she had saved him.

She shook her head as she got up, her dress flowing in the wind that Zeus provided... what a pervert. She rolled her eyes as she used her divine power to prevent his prying eyes from getting a free glimpse.

"You are going to do great things," Artemis smiled fondly as she thought about Naruto, "So, please, don't disappoint me," Opening the flap that led to the untamed wilds, her fond smile turned excited.

* * *

Sasuke snorted as he looked at the tired trio before him, "I can't believe the three of you." He shook his head in mad exasperation, "I mean the only one who has any talent is the big brute." He jerked his thumb to the unconscious abnormal, "And he only lasted roughly five minutes against me."

There was pure silence outside the mansion as Sasuke glared at the interlopers, "Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't just kill you and be done with it?"

"Because we are guests here," Will answered, finally finding his courage to stand up to the powerful abnormal., "And I'm pretty certain that Nikola and Helen wouldn't be too happy if you killed us."

Sasuke paused as a smirk made its way on his face, "...I guess there is a reason as to why they keep you around." Removing his sword from their necks, he allowed them to get up from the dirt floor, "Go on ahead and leave but know this. If I ever see you snooping around here again, I won't hesitate in killing you."

He watched as they scampered from the area, like dogs with their tails tucked between their legs. Shaking his head, Sasuke sheathed his katana, "What a pathetic trio... though the Bigfoot is rather interesting, for a monkey that is."

* * *

Inserting the needle into the boy's arm, Helen smiled as she pulled back the plunger. She was hoping to analyze his blood in hopes of finding remnants of the venom. If she had that, she could hopefully create an antidote for anyone who was bitten.

Glancing at him, she asked the question that had been bugging her, "Did it hurt when you were bitten?"

"Like a fire in my veins," Naruto joked, his eyes locked onto the bowl of ramen that his dad was holding for him. He could see the smug smirk on his father's face, something that irritated him to no ends, "Didn't last very long, though, as it disappeared as quickly as it appeared."

Once she had drawn as much blood as she needed, Helen looked to Nikola, "I think that's everything I can do right now." She got up from her seat and stretched her back, "I'll go back to my own lab and see what I find. Once I have something, I'll give you a call."

"Thank you," Nikola announced as he approached his son, "I can sleep better, now, knowing that the smartest woman in the world is on the case." Even though he tried to put his most charming smile on, it didn't really affect Helen that much,

Helen merely rolled her eyes as she glanced at the blond abnormal, "You have my sympathies for having to deal with this fool every day," She ignored the mock pout from Nikola, "If you ever feel like getting away from him, feel free to come visit us." She handed him a card that provided information regarding the Sanctuary they ran, "I would also love to see what type of Abnormality you have."

"With how he is?" Naruto gestured to his father, "I might just take you up on that offer." He got up from his own seat and shook hands with the nice lady.

All three occupants of the room shared a good laugh, though, in Nikola's case, it was more mocking in nature. He pulled up a trash can and threw Naruto's food in the bin, "Have fun getting it out of there, jerk."

Naruto's mouth fell open, akin to that of a dead fish before he dug into the trash in an attempt to save his favorite food, "You monster!"

* * *

Itachi frowned as he walked through the crowded New York streets, his red eyes covered by the sunglasses he wore. He was currently wearing a black tuxedo suit, one that complemented his pitch black hair.

In his hand was a small cell phone, one that he was using to communicate with his comrades.

" _Once you find the First King, report back,_ " A female voice commanded.

Itachi nodded his head, "I understand. I won't fail in tracking the abnormal down." He hung up the phone and put it in his pants pocket. He already had a plan as to how to locate his target.

He smiled as he noticed his pet raven fly above him, its eyes as red as its owners. Closing his own, Itachi allowed his vision to blend with that of the birds, giving him a greater vision than any other creature on the Earth.

Soon, he spotted a red headed man walking away from him, a strange kangi on his forhead. Sending a quick text, Itachi sent the bird to keep an eye on him.

* * *

 _ **Well**_ ** _ **,** _**_**I got it done guys. Chapter 2 is here.**_

 ** _Can I ask a small favor, though?_**

 ** _I know that there is roughly 80 people who favorited and followed._**

 ** _If everyone who does that leaves a review, I'd be happy._**

 ** _When I look at a story, I look at both the review count and favorite and follow._**

 ** _So leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks guys._**

 ** _Update - For some reason, my story isn't spacing correctly._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys!**

 **Here is Chapter 3!**

 **I know right?**

 **Now... here's something that needs to be said before I start the story...**

 **There are currently 100, or something, people who have put this story on alert.**

 **I'm glad to hear that.**

 **Now if you would just leave a review... please!**

 **Goal 80 reviews.**

 **My thanks to everyone who left me a review**

* * *

Gleaming red eyes peered from within the darkness, " **Explain.** " The creature's voice was low, a slight rumble to be heard, " **Why have you come back empty-handed?** "

The creature before him, a pitiful thing at that, whimpered as it bowed its head, "I'm sorry my lord. A human and a goddess interfered before I could complete the mission." Its red eyes, much dimmer than its apparent master, were clutched in fear, "I would have never returned if I had a choice, Master."

The master scoffed, " **That should have never stopped you.** " Despite its anger, its voice stayed the same soothing tone, " **You could have taken the human, turned him even. Are you so incompetent?** " It raised its body from the ebony throne it sat on, the shadows still covering his form.

"I... I tried my lord. " 'Loser' admitted in shame, "For some reason, though, my venom did not turn him." He watched from the corner of his eyes as his master started to walk down the steps leading to the throne.

Master scoffed, its armored fist lashing out and punching 'Loser' straight in the face. The sound of bones breaking, and an agonizing scream was music to its ears, " **Do you take me for a fool? Do you think me blind?** " It asked, a tinge of anger evident in its tone, " **I saw what you did! I saw how you tried to toy with him, make a fool out of him.** "

"No... sorry master." 'Loser' apologized, "It won't happen again." He rubbed his face as the bones in his face started to regenerate.

" **I AM NOT DONE SPEAKING!** " Master screamed, the entire floor shaking under its powerful voice. It was this close to killing the insect before him. Its entire form started trembling with an even greater anger, " **Never** **interrupt me when I am speaking! Do I make myself clear?** "

Loser winced as his body was pushed to the ground under the oppressive force excluding from his master, "...S-so-sorry!"

" **You have been a weakling for your entire undead life... I'm starting to think I made a mistake in turning you...Alexander...** " Master's eyes were gleaming dangerously as its armored hand grabbed the neck of its servant, its metallic talons drawing black blood as they dug into the weak skin, " **Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't just end you... permanently!** "

Alexander coughed as he tried to pry open the hand holding him, "Unghh."

" **The one thing I expected you to do without failing... you went and failed.** " Master's grip tightened, " **I have no use for such a failure. You have failed me for the last time!** " Its red eyes glowed brightly as shadows started to converge on Alexander, " _ **Durerea și mizeria vor fi însoțitorul tău**_."

"Compassion!" Alexander managed to scream out, his red eyes bulging as the grip on his throat started to choke him.

" _ **Prin puterea mea, nu vei avea pace în acest domeniu.**_ " Master ignored the pitiful screaming of his former servant, " _ **Lasă mânia mea să fie cunoscută tuturor celor care îmi poartă semnul.**_ " It ended its intoning as the shadows consumed the vampire, its screams echoing throughout the place of residence, " _ **Fiți unul cu ei.**_ "

The shadows swayed like the wind as their master took a seat in its glorious throne, " _What would... you have... us do?_ " Their voice was like that of a rustling shadow, which was quite apt, " _We can... complete the mission... that he failed... if you wish._ "

" **Go... my children... find the human and bring him to me... and stay hidden from the sight of the goddess,** " Master commanded, its voice back to its soothing quality. It watched as the shadows left its form and slithered across the ground, towards the massive door that allowed entry to the outside world and vice versa.

* * *

In the shadows of the night, where no man will ever seek, a single human rushed through the forest. Her wide brown eyes showed the sheer terror she felt as she ran as fast as she could. She could still hear the monster chasing her, its paws crushing branches and rocks as it followed her.

She continued ducking under branches, making sure not to slow down for too long. She knew that if she got to a large body of water, she would be safe from what was hunting her.

" **AROO!** " The creature behind her howled, it's large form coming into view. It had long orange fur, with eyes of burning cinder. Its long snout was adorned by three whiskers on each side, " **Stay still!** "

The young woman scowled at the large fox, it was roughly the size of a horse, "No! Why won't you leave me alone!?" She paused when she came to a large cliff, her body coming to a sudden stop as fear of tumbling over and dying took hold.

" **I've got you now.** " The creature growled, its rows of razor sharp teeth glinting. Its wicked eyes reflected the moonlight that shone down upon him, " **Why don't you make things easy and come with me?** "

The woman whimpered as her situation came to mind, "Or what!?"

" **Or nothing! I won't allow you to escape!** " The fox snarled, ready to lunge at her. His sharp claws were digging into the ground, his anger visible as the fur that adorned his body stood on end.

"Stand ho!" A feminine voice shouted into the clearing, "Leaveth the young maiden high-lone, 'r visage our arrows and bodkins" A young woman, roughly fourteen, walked into the clearing, followed by a small group of seven others females. They all held bows in their hands, quivers of arrows hanging off their backs.

The fox snarled, " **Why would I do such a thing? This woman... this monster needs to die!** "

"Nay." The girl, the leader, spoke, "I doth not wisheth to harmeth thee." Her eyes were soft as she looked at fox before her, "If 't be true thee doth not leaveth, though, I shalt beest f'rc'd to taketh actions yond I wouldst pref'r to avoideth"

" **Never...I will have my vengeance today.** " The fox's tail split into nine smaller ones as they swayed in the wind, " **I will give you one chance to leave unharmed... I do not wish to harm anyone but my target.** "

The girl frowned as she pulled out an arrow, "Wherefore doth thee wisheth to causeth harmeth to h'r?" She motioned for the rest of the girls to do the same but to not fire until she commanded it.

" **There was a small orphanage roughly ten miles from here.** " The fox's anger died down slightly, replaced by sorrow, as he thought about what happened. He looked at the woman, his glare, not as hateful as before, " **She used to work there... but not because she cared about the kids.** "

" **I was sent there to stop her, to protect the kids, but by the time I had gotten there,** " He clenched his front-right paw, " **I was too late to stop her... she had killed all most all of the kids there, saving a few as a snack to be eaten on the road.** " His anger surged back to what it was before, even reaching a new high, " **Which is why, I can not allow this... thing... to live anymore.** "

"I can not believeth yond someone couldst doth such a thing," The girl intoned, although, she was disgusted by the new info, "How doth I not knoweth yond thee w're not the one to doth t?"

The fox glared at her, his eyes nearly burning a hole in her, " **Never! NEVER! Insinuate that I would do such a thing!** " His howl of anger tore through the clearing, causing a few of the old trees to fall over, " **I would never harm a child. They are some of the most innocent things in the world, things to be cherished... protected and loved.** "

"Gage to me, on the riv'r styx, yond what that gent is declaring, is not true." The girl stated as she frowned at the woman, doubt creeping at the back of her mind, "If 't be true thou art innocent of this claimeth, thee shall beest und'r our protection."

The woman nodded eagerly, "Of course! I swear on the river Styx... that I have not done what this _beast_ has claimed!" She glared at the fox, though, that quickly fell as thunder boomed across the sky, "What was that!?"

"Thy holidam hast been done accept by mistress Styx" The girl frowned. Seeing nothing happen, she turned to the fox with a glare, "And t appears the beast hast did lie to us."

" **I have not lied.** " The fox frowned at her, " **I know not how this river works... but I am-what the hell is going on!?** " His attention snapped to the woman who had made the oath.

Her face was green as she held her stomach, discomfort evident. She was trying to hold down the food that she had eaten for lunch, although, it was very difficult for her.

The girl and her companions lowered their bows from the massive fox... and pointed it at the woman. They watched as she vomited up her lunch, a green liquid surrounding all the items that had come up.

One of the items caused the fox to close his eyes in sadness. It was a small skull... roughly the size of a small child. Opening his eyes, his tailed lunged at the woman and grabbed her by her arms, " **Your deceit has become known, monster.** "

"T appears yond thee w're telling the sooth," The young girl whispered softly, her black eyes narrowed in a hateful glare at the woman, "Thee has't mine own mistress's blessing to doth what thee wisheth, only spareth h'r from death."

The fox ignored her as his tails started to crush his victim's arms, anger clouding his judgment. Two of his tails went to her legs and started to crush them as well, " **Why? She needs to die! She has caused too** **much harm to be allowed to live!** "

"Mine own mistress wishes to punisheth h'r." The girl intoned with a frown, "Taketh comf'rt in knowing yond the lady shall suff'r f'r h'r sins."

The fox's tails loosened slightly, but not enough that the woman could escape, " **...Very well. She will live!** " His tails went to her ankles and started crushing them, " **But not before I dish out my own against her!** "

" **I want you to know this,** " He lifted her up by her ankles and watched as she dangled, " **You shall receive no mercy, no compassion, no love from any living creature on this Earth.** "

His snout was so close to her, that she could feel his warm breath brush her face, " **When Death finally claims you... you shall not be allowed into the hallowed grounds of Heaven, Third Heaven, Nirvana, Elysium, Paradise, Aru, Mag Mell... not even the House of Song will welcome you into its abode!** "

The girl and her friends were standing behind the fox, carefully watching the moon. They were waiting to see if something would come and strike the creature down. Seeing nothing, they presumed that their Lady agreed with the beast.

" **There will only be one who accepts you into his arms.** " The fox started to turn away from her, his tails still holding on to her, " **The father of the lie, bringer of deceit, Satan, will welcome you into his abode! In his embrace, you will suffer through torments that no mortal mind could ever** **comprehend.** " He dropped her onto the ground and looked to the girls, " **I swear this on every binding deity,** **whatever religion they may belong to, that what I say is true.** "

He started to walk away from the cliff, his anger now appeased. He shot a parting glance to the Persian looking girl, " **Girl!** " He ignored the slightly irritated look on her face, " **She is yours... do what you may with her.** "

With his portion said, he disappeared into the thick woods of the forest, leaving the group of girls with the 'monster'.

* * *

Nikola frowned as he saw his son approach him, his clothes all but tatters of what they were when he left, "How did it go?" Obviously, it hadn't gone as expected, but he wanted to know the details, "Did something happen?"

"I was too late," Naruto grit his teeth in sheer anger, his eyes burning red with fury, "She'd done the deed!" His fingers were akin to claws as he clenched his hands shut, "She ate the children... she fucking ate them."

As his eyes widened, Nikola couldn't help but frown at the news, "Did... did you make her suffer?"

"Trust me, dad." Naruto looked at him, "I made her wish she was never born. I did something so horrible, even Hitler would have been impressed." His eyes conveyed the seriousness of his statement, something that made Nikola pause.

Nikola nodded, "Good," He rested his hand on his son's shoulder, "It's been a long day. Why don't you go freshen up and hit the stack?" He watched as Naruto nodded, before walking off to his room on the second floor of the mansion.

"Dear God... how could someone eat children of all things." Nikola shook his head in sadness, a part of him resolving to prevent such a thing from ever happening again.

* * *

Tears... they were flowing out of his eyes as he sat on the bed. No matter how hard he tried, they wouldn't stop flowing. So, he did the only thing he could. He let them flow freely, his arms hugging his knees close to his chest.

"Why?" That was the question that came to his mind. Why did she do it? Why did she take those lives? Why did she take their future? A small part of him, the hormonal teenager, had actually felt something for her. It wasn't that she was insanely hot, because she wasn't, no, it was the way she carried herself.

When he had first arrived there... he had seen this nice lady feeding a group of small children candy. It had warmed his heart to see such a thing... but now, it just made him sick to his stomach.

More tears fell from his eyes as he remembered the smiling faces of the children, the innocent, happy, children. How they ran around and played with each other, not a care in the world.

"...I'm sorry." He muttered into his arms. He could still remember the one girl, she was only four years old, that had given him a big hug when he brought all of them some toys.

He closed his eyes, his good memories replaced with ones that could fill a horror movie. He remembered how some of the kids were hanging from hooks, entire limbs torn from their bodies. In some cases, it was organs that had gone missing. Just the thought of it made him grit his teeth.

The once safe place for abandoned children had become a grave, one soaked in death and blood.

* * *

Hades, Lord of the Underworld, was furious as he read the message on his pitch black phone, "Who did this!" His form was wreathed in pitch black flames, his body shining with an unholy light, "I want this monster, woman, whatever she is, found and brought before me!"

Anyone who would eat children deserved the full might of his wrath, compassion and mercy be damned!

His loyal servants, the three furies, nodded, their wings spreading out so as to lift them off the ground. The leader, Alecto, nodded, "We won't rest until we find this _thing_!" She practically spat out the last word, the venom in her mouth hissing as it hit the rocky ground.

"Good!" Hades nodded, his anger slightly appeased, "Inform me as soon as you find her. If need be, I will come up there myself so as to deal out my own punishment against her."

Seeing them leave, he sat back in his throne, his eyes shadowed by the bangs of his pitch black hair. A part of his cold heart, the part that was a father, broke as he read the report that had come in.

He could only wonder what he would be feeling if it had been his children that were killed and eaten. Would he have been as calm as he was right now? Would he have summoned his entire army to scour the Earth, damning the rules that bound him to the underworld?

"..." He shook his head, now wasn't the time for such thinking. They hadn't been harmed... something that made him feel a bit better. For now, though, he would focus on his work and find the murderer.

* * *

Artemis's silver eyes were set into a glare as she stared at the woman before her. "Why?" Her voice was soft, a musical quality to it, as she rested her hand on the woman's cheek, "Why devour the children?"

Her huntresses were standing to the side as she questioned the woman, arrows ready to be fired in case the prisoner escaped.

"Mmph!" The woman screamed into the gag that was in her mouth. Her hands were tied behind her head as a rope connected to the collar on her neck. Artemis herself was holding the other end of the rope, preventing any chance of escape for the woman.

"I know it wasn't because you were hungry." Artemis simply stated, "Maybe you hate children? Maybe you wanted to get back at Naruto for some reason?" Truly, the fact that Naruto was the fox was rather surprising. But instead of being angry or horrified, it made her happy, "So, to reiterate my earlier question, why did you eat them?"

Her soft, freezing cold, hand pulled the gag out of the woman's mouth.

"...I hated them." The woman admitted, her brown eyes conveying the pure madness that had taken a hold of her, "I wanted to see them suffer for what they had done to me." She looked at the stunning woman before her, "You understand... don't you!? They needed to die!" Her voice was hysterical as tears of pure blood started to pour out of her eyes.

Artemis merely frowned at the ramblings of the mad woman. She could feel nothing but sheer anger for the thing in front of her, not an ounce of pity or compassion evident, "He was right... to let you live any longer would be a mistake... but you still need to suffer." She rested her hand on the woman's stomach, "I can not allow you to bring any children into this world... you would make a terrible mother."

Pulling away, her hand now contained a small silver orb, "I will find someone worthy of having this." She handed it to her lieutenant, not taking her eyes of the weeping woman, "There is no chance for redemption, no chance for a reprieve. What the fox said is true... you will end up in Satan's hands." She shook her head in sadness, "A terrible fate for a terrible woman."

* * *

Helen frowned as she turned the computer off, her blue eyes tired and weary. The world was going to hell... and it felt like there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She was only one woman... one woman that was stretched too thin. First, there was the Cabal. She knew so little about them, except for the fact that some of the leaders of the world were members of said group. She couldn't do anything about them, at least not yet.

Then there was this mysterious new group called Akatsuki. Apparently, they were hunting abnormals down, either recruiting or killing them. She had no clue as to what their goal was, but she had a hunch that it wasn't a good one.

Finally, there was Naruto Uzumaki, Nikola's son... somehow. After taking the blood back to her lab, she discovered that he wasn't immune to the effects of the venom... his blood was just fighting it so fast that it couldn't take a hold of him. It was honestly amazing, his blood could have so much potential in the medical field.

The problem was that it fought any attempt to create a cure, constantly changing and adapting for its own benefit. For all intents and purposes... Naruto was more than just an abnormal... dare say... he was a Super Abnormal. There were very few that could come under that category, but just because of his blood, he was put into a whole new category.

Making up her mind, she readied herself to tell Nikola the news.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 3 folks**

 **What did you think?**

 **It was dark... I know.**

 **Thank DelayedInspiration for that lol. Love his work and shout out to him for his reviews and fav! Check his stories out!**

 **Leave me a review and drop a fav and follow.**

 **Thanks**

 **Wrath of the Sun Deity signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A new chapter folks.**

 **Read, leave a like, fave and drop a review folks.**

 **Read the AN at the bottom.**

* * *

Hatred... it burned deep within his chest as he watched the rat scurry around, a thin trail of sand wrapped around its neck. He watched with mad glee as the creature choked to death, its grotesque face turning all shades of purple and blue.

His face, once smooth and unblemished, had cracks, both small and large, crawling across his face. He couldn't help but touch his face, his fingers crumbling into sand as it came into contact with the harsh surface.

Twisting his one good hand, the sand snapped the rat's neck. He felt no guilt for what he had done, why would he? It was nothing more than a vermin, a blight on the Earth. If anything, he was doing the world a favor by killing the pathetic thing.

As his sand absorbed the life form, he felt the cracks on his face start to diminish, if only slightly.

"Yes..." He could feel it start to heal him, to undo the damage that had been done. He knew, though, that it would not be enough. He needed more... he needed more blood to be spilled.

The more he took, the more he would receive. It was as simple as that in his twisted, demented mind.

There was a problem, though, with this 'simple' solution. Rats were too small. He needed something bigger, something with more blood and iron... something like himself.

Closing his eyes, he started to plan out his next set of actions. He would have to find someone who would not be missed... someone like himself. Maybe a peddler, or maybe even a beggar?

He shook his head, it didn't matter in the end. Once he was at full strength, he wouldn't need to hide from the humans anymore. He would be able to take his true form, the one that dwarfed even mountains.

Then, and only then, would he crush the red-eyed man that kept following him. He was not so blind as to not notice the raven that followed him everywhere he went, especially when said bird had red eyes like the man that was always around the corner.

"Hehe," A slow chuckle escaped his mouth. Yes... he would soon have power... power to submit the rest of the world to his will.

* * *

Artemis couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her mouth as she watched over her youngest huntresses. She was resting on the branch of an abnormally large tree, its branches creating a large canopy against the harsh sunlight.

Her brother was not happy, it seemed. Though lately, that seemed to be the case more often. She couldn't even remember how many times she had to guide animals out of the way of raging wildfires.

She still remembered the chewing out that she, Aphrodite, and Zeus, had given the Apollo after the tenth time. Apparently, the love goddess wasn't happy with the fact that so many cute animals had died a painful death.

"My Lady?" One of the newer recruits approached the tree with a small frown on her adorable face. Her short brown hair was adorned with daises that some of the other huntresses had picked. It honestly made the goddess happy to see such things from the older ones of her 'little' group.

The little girl swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as she watched the goddess jump from her resting place. A pair of wings surged out of her backbones so as to slow down her descent.

The young girl couldn't help but stare in awe. Her lady was so beautiful. She honestly thought that Artemis looked like an angel.

"What is that you want little one?" Artemis asked as her bare feet came into contact with the cool mossy ground. Her silver eyes were filled with warm love as she rested her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder.

The girl shuffled in place, feeling slightly awkward, "Um... who is that?" She pointed to the woman chained to the ground by a collar wrapped around her neck. She had a muzzle around her mouth, making it impossible for her to make a sound. Oh... and she was stark naked.

Artemis's smile faded, if only slightly. She looked at the girl, "That's no one to concern yourself about, and despite her appearance, I assure you, she is not a human."

The girl nodded, though it was obvious that she was still hesitant. Artemis wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders and started to lead her towards her tent, purposefully blinding the girl's view of the woman, "How would you like something to drink?"

A bright smile appeared on the girl's face, "Of course!" She skipped on ahead into the tent, missing the look that Artemis gave the prisoner.

With a motion of her hand, she watched as the woman was dragged away by her hair, blood spilling down her face. Like she had told her, there could be no peace for such a person.

* * *

Naruto frowned as he watched the setting sun, his blue eyes heavy with sadness. His hands were crossed behind his head as he rested on the roof of the mansion. Going by the position of the celestial body, he had been up there for a few hours now.

"How long are you going to mope for?" His father asked as he stood by the protruding end of the chimney, his arms crossed in slight irritation, "It hurts, I get that."

"No... no, you don't," Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to prevent the tears from coming. He clenched his hands subconsciously as he brought himself to an upright position, "I could have saved those children if I had just shed my human form sooner." He looked to his father, the tears brimming in his eyes visible, "I was scared that someone would see me!"

Nikola sighed as he got on his knees, his hand coming to rest on his son's shoulder. It was moments like this that showed just how young Naruto really was, "And there was nothing wrong with being scared. Even though you couldn't prevent their sad fate, you were still able to bring those children justice." He looked to the setting sun, his thoughts coming to a slow halt, "Naruto... you did not fail!"

"Huh?"

Nikola chuckled slightly, "You heard me. You did not fail those children. You are not to blame for what happened. If anyone is to blame, it is the woman who ate them." He pat Naruto on the shoulder, "Think about what I've said. If you want, I can send you to stay at the Sanctuary Network for a while."

As he got up, he shot Naruto a final smile before heading back inside. He knew what his son was feeling, he'd experienced it many times before.

* * *

The next day, as the morning rays of the sun hit the mansion walls, Naruto stood by his new motorcycle. His hands were on the handles as he revved it up, a small grin forming on his face as he heard the loud growl of the powerful vehicle.

Behind him stood his father as he looked at the tablet in his arms, a pair of glasses giving him the look of a scholar. Both he and Naruto knew that they were not needed, it was merely for aesthetic purposes.

He glanced up from his work to give his son a praising look, "Do you have everything you need?" It wouldn't do well for his son to be unprepared. He needed to be like a fox, cunning in everything that pertained to his survival.

A nod was his only answer.

"Good." He approached his son and shot him a parting smile, "And remember... never be afraid to take on your true form. You are better than the humans, you are more powerful. Take care that you never forget this fact, or it may very well become your undoing."

Naruto nodded his head at his father's advice. Sure it sounded quite pretentious, but it was true. The one time that he had taken said form... he had created an all-new mountain range on accident.

With nothing else to say, Nikola stepped to the side. It was about time that Naruto got out of the house for more than just a day. He needed to become his own man, to find his ideals and what he would fight for.

He gave his son a final nod and watched as he sped off on the silver motorcycle.

The flapping of wings told him that Naruto's appointed guardian was flying high above, watching over his friend/charge. Nikola smiled, both Sasuke and Naruto were something else.

And if there was one thing that he was certain of, it was that both boys would lead the humans into a new era.

* * *

Unknown to the mortal creatures, a small part of Artemis's essence had been watching the father and son in the form of a silver squirrel. Her small body was able to watch the scene without being noticed by the mortals.

Her cheeks were chubby from all the acorns that she had gone and stored in them. If there was one word to describe her at the moment, it would have to be greedy. She loved acorns cause they tasted so good.

Or... was that just the squirrel talking? She shook her head as she went and spat them out like a rifle spat out bullets. It clattered of harmlessly against the bark of the tree, thankfully. It would not have done for the Dryaid, or Nature-Spirit, to come out and ring her neck.

She smiled as she watched Naruto drive the motorcycle that she had given him, its aura blazing to the eyes of the divine. She hated to admit it, but it was her way of telling others that they could not claim him for their desires.

She paused as she felt something approach from up high. She didn't need to use her sense to now that it was a predator. Making a quick jump, she latched onto the soul of a young raven, its feathers turning a soft silver to mark her claim.

While she was sad about the death of the squirrel, its body being torn to bloody bits as the eagle ate its entrails, she wasn't going to dare harm her father's sacred animal. That was a bag of shit that she wasn't going to open.

She flapped her wings and took off after the boys, intending to watch and see what would happen. She had the feeling that it would be something awesome and damned be if she didn't like excitement in her boring life.

She was a huntress, she searched for danger with every step she took. She wasn't like Aphrodite, who waited for her boy toys to bring what she wanted. She did things with her own hands, even killing her enemies.

And what was more exciting than a boy that could turn into a nine-tailed fox? Artemis winced... it sounded like something out of one of Apollo's crappy manga novels. She'd read one of those... apparently, Apollo was still hung over Japanese culture, even though he was banned by the deities of Japan.

Who knew Tsukuyomi didn't like the fact that his wife's virginity was taken by someone else.

She continued flapping her wings and gliding on the winds that her father gave to her.

* * *

As Naruto drove down the road on his motorcycle, the shadows that belonged to Naruto and the motorcycle waited and watched. They couldn't do anything as long as the boy was on his bike. The claim on him was too strong when he was near the bike. He needed to be somewhere else, somewhere where he would be without allies.

So they stayed their shadowy hands and chose to simply watch the human that had killed Alexander. To them, there was nothing special about the boy, but appearances could be deceiving... that was a lesson that they had to learn the hard way.

They still carried the wounds from that fateful day. A large gust of pain surged up from within, nearly causing their forms to separate from the real shadows. Sheer will, though, allowed them to stay attached, even if it was by a thin unseen thread.

This would be harder than they had thought.

"You ok up there?" The human boy shouted towards the winged human that was watching from above, "I know you feather brains can't fly for very long without having to rest."

The shadows paused... they couldn't tell if that was some form of concern or an insult. It sounded like it was a mix of both but that made no sense. Was that their way of showing love? ...Maybe it was some form of mating ritual?

They couldn't see how though. Their forms were incompatible as they were both of identical sexual forms.

A loud crack of thunder stopped their musings. They had been going off on a tangent.

"Better than you are, you mangy beast. Maybe you should stop to rest. I know I don't need to." The birdman retorted in a sharp tone, though his tone was light with jest.

The shadows felt like groaning... this was going to be a very long ride.

* * *

Helen frowned as she stood on the lawn that faced her house, her long black hair flowing in the wind. In her hands was a cup of steaming coffee, something that she was taking her time to drink.

The world was going to hell, she knew that. She saw how wars got more brutal as humanity developed their technologies more and more. She hated herself for the fact that she'd even given them designs for super powerful weapons, weapons that they were using to kill their brothers and sisters.

Why couldn't they accept the fact that they were all human? That they all deserved to live on the Earth? Did they really have such little love in their heart?

She shook her head as she took a sip of her drink. The sun was setting and that meant that soon a new day would be upon her and her family. Her end goal was to protect her family and to keep them safe from forces that would try to harm them.

She would be ready for the day when they came knocking at her door and she'd greet them all with a fist to the face. Well, that and bullet to the head. Fists tended to not be enough when faced with abnormals that had tough hides.

The watch that rested on her wrist started beeping, drawing Helen's attention away from her drink and the view that she was beholden to. A soft sigh escaped her mouth as she realized that her guests were here.

She pressed a button and spoke to the watch, "Henry, can you and Will please welcome our guests? It's getting late and I don't want the two boys getting sick on their first day here."

There was silence for a few short minutes before a voice replied back, " _Will do._ " Helen smiled as she heard the misery in the voice. Good. That meant that they were not likely to get into a fight without her permission.

Honestly, the god of them. They were there as guests and friends. Sure Nikola was suspicious as hell, but that didn't mean that she wanted them to start a fight with his men.

She sighed, it was about time that she got back as well. There was still some things that she needed to work on before she went to bed. She gave her a cup a sad look and then to the watch, "Also... tell Bigfoot that I'm going to need some more coffee."

* * *

 **A short chapter... but its better than nothing.**

 **I feel like this is going to be one of those stories that will be short but nice. But onto some nice things, reviews. I want to thank everyone who left me a review.**

 **In particular, DelayedInspiration... dude you are the boss. Your stories are just dope. Which is why I've done a reading of Assasins's Creed: Transcendence. Guys, check it out and leave him a review and the same for my reading of it.**

 **Also, if you guys like the Justice League, check out my two new stories: Beacon and** **Injustice: God's Unleashed. I'm quite proud of them, but they're not getting a lot of love for some reason.**

 **So please check them out and tell me what you think of them.**

 **Thanks and see ya next time on Hunter or Something.**


End file.
